Mod:Model Swap
A model swap is a mod that changes the default model for Chuck. Some downloadable examples can be found here and at the end of this article. Any character model in the game can be set as the default model for Chuck. The only tool needed is Gibbed's Tools.Gibbed's can be downloaded here It is recommended that you create backups of any game files you modify, as backups allow you to roll back in case you make any mistakes. You will overwrite Chuck's default model, which means that in order for the changes you make to be displayed correctly, Chuck must wear his default clothing, which is his boots, his jeans, and his yellow leather jacket. __TOC__ Files to alter *For all models, the user must alter "npcs.big", which is located at Dead Rising 2\data\npcs.big. *If the user wishes to replace Chuck's default model with that of a female character, then the player must alter the files Dead Rising 2\data\anim\default.big and Dead Rising 2\data\skeleton\playerfullbody.big. **You may also wish to alter Dead Rising 2\data\streamedassets.big, which contains the game's sound files, to replace Chuck's voice clips with the appropriate female voice clips. In order for the swapping to be displayed correctly, you will also need to modify the "bigfile.xml" file, which is located in "npcs.big", so that only Chuck's files for the chest are packed.improved female skeleton model, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (November 18, 2010). This will prevent his other body parts (face, legs) to be displayed at the same time. A pre-modified "bigfile.xml" can be downloaded here. It only affects the way Chuck's body parts are displayed and does not interfere with the game in any other way. "npcs.big" contains all character models the game uses, including Chuck, all psychopaths, and all survivors. "default.big" controls the animations, which slightly differ for females to make the models look a little less edgy. "playerfullbody.big" contains the model's skeleton, making a female model less bulky. "streamedassets.big" contains most items found in items.txt. The file also contains many sound files, of which the community only knows of a few that can be altered currently. For example, Chuck's voice, specifically the battle grunts heard when fighting, can be changed into a female voice, making fighting with a female model more realistic. Instructions Male model swaps Drag and Drop Dead Rising 2/data/npcs.big onto the Gibbed.DeadRising2.Unpack.exe, this will cause an empty DOS window to pop up and create a folder named npcs_big. Once the black DOS pop up window closes, the npcs.big has been fully unpacked. Browsing the folder's content will show dozens of .big and .tex files, each two of the same name belonging together. The prefix indicates the use of the file. Boss_*.big contains the psychopaths' models, while srv_*.big are the survivors' models. Locate the file of the person you want to play as, for example, srv_brittany.big and srv_britanny.tex if you want to play as Brittany. Most files are named after the person they stand for. You can also use any boss_*.big to play as that psycho. Copy the files out of the npcs_big folder and rename them to chest_default.big and chest_default.tex. Put them back into the npcs_big folder and be sure to overwrite the existing chest_default files. Either alter the bigfile.xml yourself or simply download a modified bigfile.xml here. Put the modified bigfile.xml in your npcs_big folder and overwrite the old one. Rename the folder into npcs and Drag and Drop it onto Gibbed.DeadRising2.Pack.exe. Another blank black DOS windows should pop up, packing everything into a new npcs.big. Wait for the window to close. Now replace the npcs.big in your Dead Rising 2/data folder with your newly packed npcs.big. Chuck has now been successfully swapped with Brittany. Remember that Chuck must be wearing the default clothing. If you load a savegame without default clothes, even if you change into them afterwards, you will have glitches on head and legs if those weren't defaultly clothed. So make sure to save in default clothes before attempting to load with an altered model. Female model swaps For male model swaps, you are done now. However, if you wish to make the illusion of playing an actual woman a bit more authentic, you also need to exchange the above-mentioned files. Download the female animations and skeleton and put them in your Dead Rising 2/data folder, overwriting the existing ones. Don't forget the backups, to quickly change to a male skeleton again.improved female skeleton model, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (November 18, 2010). Sounds As for the sounds, as by now, the community does not know how most sounds can be replaced, because the game seems to recognize altered files and will simply mute all sounds in that case. However, most of the fighting sounds can be changed (e.g. battle grunts when hitting, injury notifications, and so on). To do this, download an altered fx_main.big file. It contains Rebecca's battle sounds, but they fit on any female model. Locate the Dead Rising2/data/streamedassets.big and unpack it just like you did with the npcs.big. Don't forget to backup first. Put the downloaded fx_main.big into the unpacked streamedassets_big folder, overwriting the existing one. Rename it to streamedassets and Drag and Drop it onto Gibbed.DeadRising2.Pack.exe and eventually replace the streamedassets.big with your own. Known issues * It is rumored that Gibbed's Tools does not properly work with 64 bit operating systems. * The model swaps are not perfect. When using a female skeleton, the player's nose might seem a little big. * There are known issues in cutscenes. Although you use a female model, the cutscenes will use a male skeleton type, causing weird movements of the eyes and the mouth. Other males in cutscenes will sometimes have freakishly large fingers, because of the altered skeleton. If these issues are not too much of a problem to you, then use the female swap. Otherwise simply play as another male, only changing chest_default.tex and chest_default.big to avoid skeleton glitches. * The sounds are, as aforementioned, not perfectly swapped. Except for the battlegrunts you will still hear Chuck's voice when calling for survivors, changing dresses (which is not recommended when playing another model, though, as it causes glitches due to missing textures) and so on. Modifying only parts of the body Swapping Chucks head with Sullivan It is possible to mix and match models with Chuck and various characters. This requires editing two .big files in Dead Rising 2\data\models\npcs.big: # Cast_Sullivan_T1.big, and # Head_naked.big Make backups of all files first. In the unpacked file cast_sullivan_t1, in the files labeled "Geo_XXX_indices 0" and "Geo_XXX_vertices 0", find: # "leye", # "reye", # "headshape", and # "mouthshape" Copy these four files into "head_naked.big" Repack head_naked. Now do the same for the textures, otherwise the results may not be satisfactory. This will use Sullivans head as the default for Chuck. Sullivan's head will still show with all outfits, except glasses and masks, in which case it will revert to Chuck. Unsuccessfully swapping Julius's head with Chad and Chad]] Switching the heads of Julius and Chad resulted in rouge polygons. The reason for this is unknown. Cropping sections off of characters A modder can crop parts off of characters or items. Each of the data/model/npcs.big files has a file called SceneDescription: 1. Unpack the .big file. 2. Open the SceneDescription file with a hex editor. 3. A list of parts of the item will be shown. 4. Highlight the "geo" part of the item you want to remove and the periods (........) after the item. 5. Delete the geo line and periods after this line. with out a sack over his head, reveals that he has no head underneath.]] 6. Save the SceneDescription file. 7. Repack the .big file. 9. Repack data/model/npcs.big. 10. Start the game. Cropping out complete items In the Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Chuck mod, in which Frank is replaced with Chuck, to completely remove Frank's glasses, the modder solidcal deleted most of the .big and .tex file data, leaving only the following: :facewear_default_frank.big :facewear_default_frank.tex Gallery File:SpecifyZombie_8971800068736514_ZombieType_srv_walter_zombie_ZombieVariation_0.jpg File:SpecifyZombie_8971800068736514_ZombieType_srv_walter_zombie_ZombieVariation_0_(2).jpg Failed mods File:Unbenanntoco.jpg|Jessica Howe swapped with Chuck without modifying the bigfile.xml as well. File:Dead rising attempting to switch npcs big file zombie.jpg| Swapping names of data/models/npcs.big/srv_allen.big and srv_allen.tex with srv_allen_zombie.tex and srv_allen_zombie.big References See also * Mod:Placing characters for placing new characters anywhere in the game External links * Modding 101 - Class is in session!, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (July 29, 2011). * Make Chuck invisible for clothing screenshots, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (July 26, 2011). * Play as Bunny Rebecca, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (October 22, 2010). * Play as a Certain Psychopath?, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (October 29, 2010). * Swapping model body parts, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (December 27, 2010). * SOUND: What the community has learned thus far, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (December 31, 2010). Category:Mod